Short message service (SMS) is a way of sending short written messages from one mobile phone to another and is one of the most commonly used functions of the mobile phone in use by users. With the long time use of the mobile phone, the number of the SMS will become more and more. However, since the mobile phone has a limited storage space, so the user of the mobile phone need often clean up the SMS in the mobile phone to release memory space. Currently, a method for cleaning up SMS by means of batch deletion function, as shown in FIG. 1, the method mainly includes the following steps:
step 1, entering a batch selection mode;
step 2, checking SMS to be deleted; and
step 3, executing a deleting operation to delete the SMS.
The above-mentioned method is a stable and commonly used method, and can basically meet the requirements of users to quickly clean up extra files. In addition, the present SMS usually has a locking function and can lock some files by means of manually selection in a way that cannot be deleted, thereby avoiding the files being mistakenly deleted.
However, when a user enters the batch selection mode to choose the SMS that need to be deleted, the user can only check or uncheck the SMS in a message list at this time. But when the user is not sure whether some SMS need to be deleted, and wants to read the SMS to further make a decision whether to delete the SMS. However, in the batch selection mode, the user is not allowed to read the content of some SMS in detail, which will cause a lot of inconvenience for the user, and sometimes even cause the user to mistakenly delete the SMS which the user does not want to delete, thereby resulting in a lot of trouble to the user. For example, for the SMS from a strange phone number, when a user enters the batch selection mode, the user still wants to read the content of the SMS, and then makes a decision whether or not delete the SMS corresponding to the strange phone number. As another example, when one contact sends a SMS including someone's phone number, before the user deletes the SMS, the user also wants to read the content of the SMS to make sure the phone number in the SMS has been saved to an address book, and then decides whether to delete it. However, when a user enters the batch selection mode, the user is no longer able to read the content of the SMS in detail, which may lead to the SMS to be deleted before the user saves the phone number included in the SMS sent by someone, thereby causing a lot of inconvenience to the user.